


Sand

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [131]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e04 Ghost on the Highway, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candace and her sister plan a beach trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand

"So, meet you at Cowell's Beach?" Candace asks.

"Sure thing."

Candace is en route when the black Impala runs her off the road.


End file.
